


I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

by AstralArcher12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey Feels, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hades is not so bad, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Audrey is still a bit messed up over what happened during the events of Desendants 3 and Hades talks it over with her in hopes to help her out.





	I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Audrey fic. I just have alot of feelings about that girl.
> 
> I started this thing back in August, it feels so good to finally complete it.
> 
> Can be seen as a sequel to my previous Hades and Audrey fic or can be read as a standalone fic. You don't need to read the other one to read this.

It was a clear sunny day in Auradon and Audrey found herself strolling through the park after a lovely day of shopping. While the day has been nothing but wonderful, Audrey felt the knot in her stomach grow with each step she took.

It's been weeks since the incident with Maleficent's staff and since then, everyone in Auradon seemed to have recovered from it all. Everyone except for her. It seems as though while life has gotten better for everyone else, especially the former residents of the Isle of the Lost, it has done the opposite for her.

Though Ben, Mal, and the others have forgiven her for all the terrible things she had done, not everyone is inclined to do so as well. All around her, she saw the looks of fear, distrust, and even hatred directed towards her. Even now, she could hear the things they whispered.

"Lookout, it's Audrey."

"Watch out, she might turn you into a statue."

"Or cast the sleeping curse again."

"And she said the Vk's were dangerous."

"The only one who's dangerous around here is her."

"Yeah."

"What a hypocrite."

"Stuck up witch."

"Make way for Maleficent Jr."

She could feel herself suffocating under it all. She had to get away.

She was thankful for the fact that she has chosen to have all of her purchases be sent to her house instead of carrying them all around herself as she quickened her pace past everyone, keeping her face as neutral as she could. As soon as she reached a less populated area of the park close to the tree-line and hidden from the rest, she broke out into a run and allowed all of the torment she felt inside show on her face. Everything behind to blur together in shades of greens and browns as tears behind to fill her eyes. Not paying attention to where she was going, it came as a sudden shock when she felt herself collide into a warm, solid mass. She saw a blur of black and blue and heard a surprised "Woah!" as she began to fall downward. Before she could hit the ground, she felt two large arms wrap around her to stop her fall. 

Quickly wiping away her tears, Audrey looked up to see who her savior was. She felt her heart skip a beat in both shock and fear when she met the eyes of the former King of the Underworld, Hades. He frowned down at her and her disheveled state with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright there, Rosebud?" he asked. She silently nodded, uncertain she could properly speak at the moment. At her reply, he continued. "In quite the hurry I see, is there some kind of fairytale princess tea party going on you're late to? I thought time trouble was Cinderella's thing." He smirked at the joke at first, but once he saw that he failed to gain a reaction from her, the smirk quickly fell. With a sigh, he looked at her with a frown once more. "Alright, what's troubling you, princess? Why don't you tell dear old Uncle Hades all about it, yeah?" He cocked his head with a welcoming expression. Looking up at him, Audrey thought over the question, emotions rolling over in her heart. Finally, she settled on what to say.

"Why should I?" she asked, prompting a shocked expression to appear on the god's face. She pretended not to notice the flash of hurt and concern that flickered through his eyes as she continued. "You don't care, you're just like everybody else."

"Excuse me?" The frown on his face deepened at the accusation, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"You and everyone here don't care about me, all you see is a villain who deserves to rotten. You made that obvious with that speech of yours. Now, how about I do you a favor, and disappear, it is what everyone wished happened to me, isn't it?" she finished with a tilt of her head, fighting back tears that threatened to fall once more, and turned to leave. She didn't even get two steps away before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. The god moved to stand before with an annoyed expression now on his face.

"Now wait a minute there, princess," he said, pointed a finger towards her. "What in Zeus's name are you talking about? Who wants you to disappear and what do you mean I made my dislike of you obvious with a speech?" She could see the tips of his hair beginning to flicker as his frustration grew. She felt herself grow angry at the question.

"Who doesn't? Ask about everyone and I'm sure they'll be glad to tell you how everyone is better off with the new Maleficent running around!" she answered, waving her hands around them to emphasize her point. "And for your information, I'm talking about that speech you made after you had woken me up with your little ember after I tried to take over the kingdom! You know, the one about how when it's a hero or royal that does wrong, all they get is a slap on the wrist, and when it's one of you, lock them away and throw away the key!" She could hear her voice beginning to crack as the tears began to fall down her face. "You made it quite obvious what you think I deserve after everything I've done. And to be honest, I don't blame you! After all, I'm supposed to be the perfect princess. The kind of girl who one day marries her Prince Charming and live happily ever after! Instead, my Prince Charming marries the dark fairy and I let my emotions get the best of me and become the villain of the story." She felt her head begin to hurt as she began to cry even harder. Turning to face away from the god, she looked out into the forest and a pained smile on her face. "Everyone expects me to be just like my mother. As graceful as her, as kind-hearted as her, to be every bit the Sleeping Beauty as she was. But I couldn't even do that right, could I? No Prince Charming coming to awaken me from my sleep, I had to get help from the father of the girl who stole my boyfriend! How more pathetic can I get!" As she finished, she crumbled to the ground in exhaustion from the waves of emotion rushing over her. She listened as she heard footsteps move closer to her and the crunch of the grass and leaves as the person beside her shifted around. It came as a shock as she felt a pair of armed wrap around her and pulled her into a hug. Looking up, she saw the pained expression etch on Hades' face.

"That is in no way, shape, or form what I meant when I said that. I only meant that we deserve to be given second chances to be good just as much as the rest of you. I in no way, think you deserved to be punished for what you've done!" he began to explain, taking her face gently in his hands to make sure she is looking at him as he spoke. "I of all people should know how powerful that staff can be, especially to your bloodline. I was married to that wretched woman after all!" He smiled lightly as he watched as a surprised expression appeared on her face at the reveal. "Yeah, I know. It's as horrible as you think it was. I couldn't stand being married to that woman, why do you think I wasn't a part of Mal's life? I ended up leaving her shortly after. But that's not important. What is important is that you should not blame yourself for what happened." He then guided her towards a nearby bench and sat with her in a one-armed hug. "You are just as much as a victim as everyone you cursed." Frowning, she leaned away to look up at him more properly.

"But I wanted to hurt them, I wanted to do all those horrible things, even before I had that staff!" she cried.

"But, did ever plan on carrying out those wishes of revenge?" He watched with a raised eyebrow as she quickly shook her head. "Exactly, everyone has those feelings of hurt where you want to make everyone who has ever hurt you to suffer just as much you did. There's nothing wrong with that. What makes the difference is whether you choose to act on those on those feelings. The fact that you see the wrongness of what you have done shows how much to you regret what happened. If it wasn't for the cursed staff, none of this would have happened. People make mistakes, Audrey, it what you do with those mistakes that matters in the end." He then wiped away the stray tears that still fell down her cheeks. "And if it's any consolation, who needs a stupid little Prince Charming to wake you up when you could have the ever-so handsome King of the Underworld instead!" He waves his hands and made his hair flare to emphasize his great power. Despite herself, Audrey giggled at the statement, causing the man to smile brighter in delight of cheering the princess up even a little.

"You do have a point. Who needs a stupid Prince Charming anyway. I'm perfectly fine as I am. After all, it wasn't a prince who stopped my reign of terror was it, it was a villain's daughter instead. Prince Charming's are so overrated," Audrey joked back, causing the god to laugh in response.

"That's right!" he patted her leg in approval. "Now, how about you tell what brought this whole thing on, huh Rosebud?" Audrey frowned at the question, feeling a jab of pain when she thought about earlier.

"All the whispers I've been hearing finally got to me," she admitted, continuing when Hades raised his eyebrow in question of the statement. "Its stupid stuff, calling me names like Maleficent Jr. and saying how I'm nothing more than a hypocrite for insulting Mal and the other Vk's." She watched as the man's hair flared up once more in anger of the confession.

"They've been what? Who dares to call you that. You're nothing, I mean nothing, like Maleficent!" He stood up as his hair became more and more of a flame. 

"What does it matter what they call mean. Like I said, it's just stupid stuff." 

"Because the things you've done are nothing compared to what Maleficent has done," the god leaned closer to her to say the statement before turning away from her to pace around. "Maleficent, need I remind you, curse an innocent baby girl to die because of her parents' insult to her. Then she trapped said girl in a tower in an attempt to prevent her prince from saving her. I'm sorry, Rosebud, but all you did was turn some people into statues, turned Beast jr into a literal beast, and cast a few sleeping spells. Pretty minor stuff if you think about it." Of all the things he said, only one thing really stuck to her mind.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, watching as the flaming hair returned to regular hair as the god frowned in confusion at the question. "Rosebud, you called me that when I ran into you earlier, too." Hades raised his eyebrows as he processed the question. He stood beside her with a sigh before answering.

"You know how people call your mother Sleeping Beauty?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "Well, did you know that your mother had another nickname besides that? They called her Briar Rose as well as Sleeping Beauty, on account of the flowers the bloomed among the thorn that grew around her tower and the kingdom. So, as the daughter of her, you're a Briar Rose too, but since you're practically nothing more than a child, you're not more than a little rosebud waiting to bloom." He then smiled at her as he finished. Audrey found herself stunned at the answer. Before she could figure out what to say at it, a voice rang out from their left.

"Dad? Audrey?" Both jolted and turned to see Mal standing on the path with a group of her friends, all staring in various states of surprise to see the pair together.

"Mali! What are you doing here?" Hades greeted with a forced smile, trying not to look shocked to see her.

"The others and I were heading over to plaza to get some smoothies. What are you doing here?" Mal smiled back with a matching grin, still confused as can be.

"Well," Hades trailed off trying to think of an answer, "I decided to take a walk in the forest and stuff." He waved his hand around, trying to prove his point with their surroundings.

"With Audrey?" Mal raised an eyebrow. Hades popped his lips and turned to look down at the mentioned princess before turning back to answer.

"We ran into each other while walking and got caught up talking," he explained. Audrey nodded her head to help support the answer. 

"Talking? About what exactly?" Mal put a hand on her hip, trying to understand what two very different people could be talking about.

"Your mom mostly," he stated. Seeing Mal open her mouth to respond, Audrey jumped in.

"I've been having some trouble with everything since what happened with your mom's staff, so your dad here was helping me with it all!" she explained, watching as the others all looked at her with concern on their faces at her admission. "I'm feeling much better now, thank you, Mr. Hades." She quickly stood and curtsied to him. He gave her a stranded smile in response.

"Always happy to help," he said. They all waited in awkward silent before Audrey spoke once more.

"Well, I better go! Nice seeing you," she waved at the others before turning to move to leave.

"Audrey, wait!" Mal called out in an attempt to stop her. Seeing the other girl turn and wait, Mal continued. "Do you want to join us for some smoothies? We haven't really gotten the chance to truly hang out." Audrey frowned in surprise at the offer and found herself smiling in response.

"I would love to," she replied, causing Mal and the others to smile. They all proceeded to join up together before heading down the path towards the plaza. A sudden thought jumped into Audrey's mind as they reached the edge of the forest, causing her to pause in her steps. "Wait! Hold on one moment you guys!" She raised her hands to help emphasize her point before heading back in the direction they just came from. Hurrying along, Audrey mentally cheered when she saw that the god hadn't moved far from where they were just sitting moments ago. "Hades!" At her call, the man in question turned his head to look at her. She paused to take a breath before continuing. "Would you like to join us?"

"What?" he frowned in confusion.

"For smoothies! Would you like to join us?" she clarified. 

"Why?"

"Because I'm really thankful for you helping me out just now!" she explained. Seeing that the god didn't look convinced, she continued. "They have all kinds of flavors! You can add whatever you want! Bananas, strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, oranges, mangos, kiwi, apples, melon, pomegranates..."

"No pomegranates!" Hades interrupted urgently. Seeing her shocked face, he sighed. "I'll go, just no pomegranates." She nodded slowly in response, trying to think of why the fruit caused him to reacted in such a way. She waited for him to walk over to her before turning to walk alongside him. As they returned to where the others waited, she could see them all grow confused once more at the sight of the god. Seeing their confusion, Hades raised his pointer finger. "Not a word!" Audrey couldn't help but giggle as they all nodded silently in fear. They all proceeded to the smoothie shop and got smoothies for each of themselves. Sitting down altogether at various tables, Audrey found herself wondering something as she sipped at her strawberry-banana smoothie. Looking over to Hades, she finally decided to voice her question.

"Hey, Hades." Waiting for the god's attention, she continued. "Why don't you like pomegranates?" The whole group turned to look at him with curious expressions at the question. With a sigh, the man lowered his drink.

"Did anyone ever tell you, kids, how I met my first wife Persephone?" They all shook their heads in response. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to be the one to tell you then."

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, if you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and/or a comment. It warms my soul to know people actually enjoy what I write!


End file.
